


Devil’s 5000

by HiroMyStory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5000 fics in this incredible fandom!, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: 5000 Luci fics, if the Devil has to do it himself.





	Devil’s 5000

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.

Lucifer thumbed through his phone as he waited in the passenger seat, bored as Hell (pun intended, naturally), while the Detective collected her spawn from the principal’s office. Eventually, he clicked over to an AO3 tab to see if his ‘Luci fans’ had written anything good about him lately. His eyes widened when he hit refresh and the story count _still_ sat at 4,999. _No, no, this won’t do at all._ He cracked his knuckles. _Well, then. If I have to do it myself, I bloody well will._


End file.
